Screwdrivers are exemplary tools that have always required two hands for efficient operation; one hand holds the screw in place to enter a threaded hole while the other hand turns the screwdriver to engage the thread of the screw with the threads of the hole. In order to avoid the concurrent use of two hands, there have been attempts to place two spring biased grippers on the screwdriver so as to temporarily hold a screw against the blade of the screw driver while the operator attempts to engage the threads of the screw into the threads of the hole. Still another idea has been to magnetize the tip of the screwdriver so as to hold a steel screw onto the blade of the screwdriver until the threads of the screw are engaged with the threads of the hole. Neither of these novel ideas has met with more than minor success. The spring grippers rapidly become too loose by being sprung out of shape. The magnetized screwdriver tip has no stability to cause the screw to stand as an extension of the screwdriver shaft, and in no event is it useful with screws made of nonmagnetically attractive materials.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an automatically fed driver that is stable and easily used with one hand. It is another object of this invention to provide a driver with a hollow shaft that is internally splined and is adapted to contain an alignment of stacked fasteners whose heads are engaged with the splines and releasable from the driver shaft one at a time.